The Angry Tango
by superspunky7
Summary: Aren't the best parts in movies when two people who hate eachother are tangoing? Think Roxanne meets Tango: Maureen. Full of jealousy, passion, and random footwork!


**The Angry Tango**

_Summary: Aren't the best parts in movies when people who hate eachother are tangoing together? Think of a clash between "The Tango: Moureen" and "Roxanne" from the Moulin Rouge soundtrack. Full of passion, emotion, and random foot work!_

"AAARRRRRGGGGGG!" Ginny moaned/screamed when she lay on her bed, thinking of a certain blonde boy who was taking her to the ball. Colin was sitting on the end of her bed, helping her with her guy problems. He came-to about his "truth" in second year. But about Draco Malfoy, there was no end to this torment, this agony, this pain-

"Gah, but he's got a nice six pack..." Ginny mumbled.

"I know... too bad hes straight," Colin put in.

"Agh! Colin! He's still my boyfriend!"

Colin pouted for a moment before going back to their conversation.

"Gin, you've gotta know something. Guy's don't really understand that all a girl really wants is to be treated right. When he called you a slut-"

"-and hoe bag-"

"-and gold digger-"

"-I get the point-"

"-he wasn't taking the time to look at it your way. If he had, he wouldn't have said all that stuff. I mean, he saw you- what? saying hello to Harry and got insanely jealous?"

"Well, more like hug and kiss Harry... but in a completely friendly way! I would never like Harry like that, you know that. And besides, I'm not the one totally crushing on him..."

"It's not my fault he's got a nice ass, okay?"

Ginny laughed at Colin, who playfully slapped her leg and said:

"The point _is_ that you still have to go to the ball, you still have to dance with him, and you still have to be civil... at least until after tonight. Then, I say dump his sorry arse."

"Good point. But the stupid thing is in two hours, so I should start to get ready."

Ginny got up and opened her trunk, taking out a knee length black dress.

Colin followed her into the bathroom and covered his eyes while she got in the shower.

She wasn't in there ten seconds when Colin said:

"You're using the lavender shampoo and not the apple, right?"

"Right," came Ginny's reply.

"Oh, and you're going to wear those strappy black shoes, right?"

"Right."

"And you're going to let me do your make up right?"

"Right, anything else, mom?"

"I'm sorry, I'm sorry. I just want you to look drop dead gorgeous so he goes insane with anger towards himself about calling you all those things."

"You know," Ginny said as she finished up in the shower, "I think you're more worked up about this than I am. Sure he called me some things, but it's his loss, you know?"

"I know, and I feel the same way. But I know for a fact that you're not as happy as you were when you used to be with him all the time. I also know he's probably eating away at himself because he's such a jerk. So, forgive me, but you are _going_ to have a better relationship by the end of the night."

Ginny turned off the water and opened the curtain with a towel wrapped around her. She looked at Colin and smiled.

"Thanks, Colin."

"No problem," and they shared a smile.

Colin put a drying spell on her and gave her a hug, only to once more cover his eyes as she put on her undergarments. He helped her fit into her dress, doing quick mends to fit her figure every here and there, fixing hems, and untwisting straps.

She brushed her hair and then let Colin curl it with his wand. She did her makeup and then let Colin redo it. Finally, when she had her shoes on, and was ready to go, Colin escorted her to the Entrance Hall. She stood looking at Colin and he stared back, waiting for her to go into the Great Hall. But she stood there, looking at him. Suddenly, she gave him a big hug, and he hugged her back.

"What's this for?" he asked.

"For being my best friend."

They smiled and he fluffed her hair before he walked her to the door.

"Oh, wait. Are you sure you don't want to come?"

"Ginny... It's a tango ball. You need a parter. And anyway, I'd rather hear your version of events after they've all happened."

"Okay. I'm going in. I'll meet you in the common room after everything is over. Bye," Ginny hugged him and opened the Great Hall doors just as the time turned to eight thirty.

She spotted his blonde hair instantly. He was sitting at a table alone with a glass of butterbeer. He glanced up, doing a double take, and then got up to go talk to her. When he was but a foot away, he nodded at her, and she returned the gesture. Not a second later, they jerked their heads toward the stage, where McGonagall was making an announcement.

"Ladies and gentlemen, please take your places on the dance floor, we are about to begin," she said.

Draco cleared his throat and took her hand, leading her to their spot. The music started, and the dance began.

Everyone in the hall stopmed their right foot in unison and began to move about the hall together, in the same beat, with the same passion.

"So," Ginny said as they spun in circles, "are you ready to talk to me?"

"Maybe. What do you have to say?"

They came to a halt only for a moment when Ginny said, "Just listen," before the tempo picked up again and they went faster.

He swung her around and jerked her up before saying:

"What, about why you were cheating on me?"

As they glided across the floor, hand in hand, step in step, Ginny said:

"I wasn't cheating. Oof!" Draco jerked her up once more, her face, coming inches from his, so she could smell him and hear his breathing.

"Then why were you kissing Potter?" Draco said as he spun her out, and then back in, so her back was against his chest.

"His name is Harry, and he happens to be a good friend of mine."

"Liar. Ouch!" Ginny's fury at being called a liar made her stomp on his foot just before they spun back out and continued their dance of jealousy.

"You are jealous. So you bring me down," Ginny made it a statement. He glared at her as she swung inbetween his legs, coming back up behind him as he spun around.

"That may be so, but it gives you no right-"

"Don't tell me what my rights are!"

Both their legs were bent in the same direction and they walked one way, stopping only for a moment:

"Then I won't, just what your commitments are-" Draco said as Ginny's hem went flying as she twisted her legs around in a spicy, random fashion.

"You," Draco started again, bending over her as she leaned back, his lips caressing her neck line, "are entitled to commitment. That means you act as though you actually care about me. And if that's too much to ask, then go snog Potter."

He lifted her back up at this, and they spun out once more, but when she came back in, she slapped him, causing him to cringe before saying, "Only if you give up, of course. If so I completely understand."

He spun her around so she faced him full on.

"Never."

He grinned, a sly, playful, and dangerous grin, before leaning in as they walked sideways and saying:

"I thought not." They stomped their feet in unison once more before Ginny understood that, somehow, _somehow_, they had just made up... but how could she make it final?

She reached up and wrapped her hand around his neck, sliding it down his chest, and then going off on her own with all the other females in the room to do random dancing. After a moment, she spun into him and he welcomed her with passionate movements, all connected with the smoothness of their compatability and evenness.

He put his arm around her back and up to her neck, dipped her, and then brought her back up to kiss her on the cheek. She grinned, and the dance ended. Draco kissed her hand as Ginny began to walk back to the table she first saw Draco at. Before she could sit down, he swooped her up and kissed her deeply...

* * *

"It was amazing Colin, we danced and the passion was soo deep and our emotions were so real and raw..." Ginny sighed and plopped down on her bed, grinning like crazy. 

"And...?" Colin urged.

"And... at the end, he kissed me, and we are now back together."

"So you basically talked the whole time you were dancing?" He asked.

"Well, only during the first song... then we danced the rest of the night peacefully. It was like... like this needed to happen for us to still be going out. I don't know, I just... I think it was supposed to turn out this way. And now, he's taking me to Hogsmeade this weekend."

"Awwww, Ginny that's the sweetest thing I've heard!"

"Oh shut up Colin, you're more of a girl than I am."

They smiled and at about two o' clock in the morning, Colin left her to go to bed.

Ginny smiled and not ten minutes later, ready for bed, about to go to sleep.

Passion.

They had danced.

Intensity.

They had talked.

Jealousy.

They had made up.

Raw emotion, they had felt it.

And now, Ginny fell asleep, really happy that the tango ball was over, but distraught that it would be hours before she saw Draco again.

**(A/N all done ive been working all week on it! sheesh ideas come and ideas go, but reviews last forever! review! and be honest...)**


End file.
